<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Happier Eden by TatyanaIvanshov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470596">The Happier Eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatyanaIvanshov/pseuds/TatyanaIvanshov'>TatyanaIvanshov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Versailles (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Talk, cuteness, random day, saintcloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatyanaIvanshov/pseuds/TatyanaIvanshov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsieur and his Chevalier reside in Saint-Cloud on a relaxing summer's day. It's peaceful, it's happy, it's cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Happier Eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M BACK! </p><p>I know, been a while. I've had this in my drafts for like MONTHS but I never got around to posting it because I wasn't entirely happy with it but I reread it today and it's so cute. We're all starved for some Monchevy lovin so why not? </p><p>I also have a few more unedited/unfinished stuff in drafts so look out for those in the near future. I wanna get everything out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Imparadis’t in one anothers arms, the happier eden, shall enjoy thir fill of bliss on bliss, while I to Hell am thrust where neither joy nor love, but fierce desire among our other torments not the least, still unfulfill’d with pain of longing pines; yet let me not forget what I have gain’d from thir own mouths; all is not theirs it seems: one fatal Tree there stands of Knowledge call’d, forbidden them to taste: Knowledge forbidd’n? Suspicious, reasonless. Why should thir Lord envie them that? can it be sin to know, can it be death? and do they onely stand by Ignorance, is that thir happie state, the proof of thir obedience and thir faith?” Philippe read out loud, his voice like velvet to the ears, stopping to turn the page. </p><p>The Chevalier sat between his legs, his head lay on his right thigh while the left was draped over Lorraine’s chest as his fingers ran down the bare calf that stretched out before him and his other hand played with the of button Philippe’s breeches that ended at his knee. </p><p>He sighed just as Philippe was about to keep reading and it caught the Prince’s attention. He looked down at his lover to find him in a solitary state of thinking.</p><p>“What?” He asked, only for Lorraine to look up at him with slight confusion.</p><p>“Oh, nothing. Keep reading.” The Chevalier forced a smile and turned to place a little kiss on the thigh he lay on. Philippe shut the book and tossed it on the nearby table before sitting up and making himself comfortable. </p><p>“Talk to me, ma moitié.” He ran his fingers down the Chevalier’s golden locks, admiring the way they looked under sunlight and the way his eyes sparkled with love as he gazed up at him. </p><p>“I love you,” He muttered with another forced smile before pulling himself up to meet the Prince for a kiss. Philippe was reluctant but took it, deepening it but when the Chevalier broke it and laid back down, concern once more weighed his features.</p><p>“That’s it.” Philippe shifted around and repositioned the Chevalier so that his back lay onto his chest and Lorraine smiled, this time genuinely when Philippe’s lips pressed kisses over his head. The Prince’s arms encircled him from behind like a warm cocoon of security and safety and his body relaxed under the strong embrace, his head going to lay back on Philippe’s shoulder. “Speak up.” Lorraine giggled.</p><p>“Just… all this talk of faith and sin always gets me thinking.” He nuzzled his forehead against the Prince’s neck. “Burning in hell does not sound exactly like a party in the salons.” Philippe looked down at him and gave him a sad smile, his fingers going to thread in the liquid gold of his hair, to caress and brush through with his fingers. </p><p>“It’s the voice of your father you are hearing. But, my love, he is gone-” Philippe said. They rarely spoke of the Chevalier’s father. Philippe was always reluctant to mention it, afraid of upsetting his lover with the memories but it was clear to him that Lorraine hated few people as much he hated that man. </p><p>“May he rot in hell.” He tried to keep a straight face but when Philippe shook his head with a smile, he cracked. </p><p>“My point exactly. He deserved such a fate. Such hatred as his could not be triumphed. But you… your love is not enough to make you deserving of anything other than the same love in return.” The Prince spoke with such tenderness, like being embraced by silk or kissed by a baby, holding purity and an innocence Lorraine loved in his Philippe. </p><p>“You should really run that by the Cardinal at Mass tomorrow.” He joked with a huff of laughter, turning away but the Prince brought his eyes back up, showcasing for him the love and determination in them. </p><p>“I don’t need to. I know the truth. If God is truly as loving and forgiving as they make him out to be, he will not wrong us.” His thumb went to brush over the Chevalier’s soft cheek. </p><p>“And if he isn’t?” He asked, and Philippe thought for a moment. </p><p>“If he isn't, why would I associate myself with one cruel as he?” A moment of silence sat between them, beginning with thoughts and ending with admiration of each other’s eyes, the Chevalier, head over heels for his exquisite lover. He smiled at last and hung his head back, shutting his eyes to simmer in the warmth and tenderness Philippe held him with, his lover's scent of lavender intoxicating if not kind. </p><p>“What do you want to do?” Lorraine broke the silence, rebuilding his facade of wickedness but kept his eyes shut in what looked like a peaceful state of bliss. </p><p>“We could go to the salons. The guests from last night departed this morning- we’d have the place to ourselves. To do as we please.” The Prince suggested, continuing to caress his lover’s blonde locks.</p><p>“Or,” He dragged out his words, rolling himself over to get on top of Philippe and take his lips. “I can do as I please with you?” The Chevalier suggested, causing Monsieur to giggle, shaking his head. </p><p>“There are other ways to entertain ourselves, ma moitié. Other, less draining ways.” He watched Lorraine pout and crawl back into a kneeling position between the Prince’s legs. “Don’t give me that face.” He laughed. </p><p>“Alright, fine, have it your way.” He reclined back onto the backrest of the chaise, their legs remaining entangled. “Enlighten me. What ways?” Philippe thought for a moment, eyes wandering around the rooms before he hopped to his feet and bounced towards large window doors that were opened up towards the gardens, letting in the fresh summer air and the sweet scent of blooming flowers.</p><p>“We shall enjoy the sun! We do not get out enough.” He twirled as sunlight hit his skin.</p><p>“And who’s fault is that?” The Chevalier laughed as he pushed himself up to walk over to the dancing Prince, the look of him too enticing when he wore only breeches and nothing else. </p><p>“Very well, go ahead, gloat, I take full responsibility but that is why you cannot deny me this indulgence.” He willingly fell into the Chevalier’s arms that encircled him.</p><p>“I would never deny you any sort of indulgence, my love.” He came lower to take the Prince’s lips as his hands slithered in his blonde hair before pulling away with a grin. </p><p>“So, come!” Philippe turned to the servant boy standing in the far corner. “Bring us our swords.” He instructed before taking the Chevalier’s hand and leading him out towards the gardens as he chuckled. “We will fight!”</p><p>“Do we not do that enough already?” He laughed when Philippe shot him a playful glare, leading him to the grass and grabbing onto his bare upper arms. </p><p>“You never swordfight me. Sometimes I forget you have fought and won wars.” Philippe looked up at him with doughy eyes. </p><p>“Oh, yeah? What reminds you?” The Chevalier chuckled as Philippe’s eyes turned wicked. </p><p>“These.” He gave his lover’s biceps a few squeezes, feeling the muscles underneath contract as they wrap around Philippe to lean closer. “And hearing others speak to me of your glory.” He got on his tiptoes to reach the Chevalier’s lips for a quick peck. </p><p>“They do? I thought they only spoke of my insufferable charms and quick wit. And of course, my impeccable sense of style.” He smirked. </p><p>Philippe shook his head with a smile, “Amongst other things.” He giggled before noticing the boy delivering two swords to them. Monsieur hopped over to grab one and swung it around. But every now and then, I get something about how my sweet Chevalier single-handedly defeated the Turks and how he was brave and cunning on the battlefield. Oh, your Chevalier this, and your Chevalier that.” He pointed the sword towards him as he waited for his lover to grab his own and begin to wield it with confidence as if it belonged there. “And then I remember Cassel, and the many times you’ve saved my life and how good you look in armor. And then, I run to you and we make love for hours on end.” He bit his lips as Lorraine threw his head back with laughter. </p><p>“So, you’re telling me all the times you’ve come to me, seemingly aroused out of nowhere, it’s because you have been thinking of me in armor?” Lorraine strolled closer but Philippe pointed the sword at his throat once more. </p><p>“Indeed. It is a sight for sore eyes, to say the least.” He took a few steps forward as the Chevalier backed away, calm and determined eyes squarely looking at the Prince before he rose his swords and with a sharp whoosh, smacked the Princes’ away so they were both at equal playing fields. </p><p>“Well, in that case, I might put it on when you’re mad at me and see how long you will keep up your little silent treatment charade.” Their swords clinked in sharp, resonating sounds, filling the air as they fought. </p><p>“Or you could just not anger me in the first place?” Philippe sliced through the air but the Chevalier blocked his way with his own before retreating and with a twirl, going to strike at his direction, though the jab was met with the Prince’s sword, blocking his slice. </p><p>“We both know that’s not happening, mignonette.” He chuckled. </p><p>“Fight harder! Why are you going easy on me?” Philippe dodged a swing coming his way.</p><p>“I’m not!” He insisted as he dodged Philippe’s swing. </p><p>“Don’t,” The swords clinked together. “Lie!” </p><p>“Very well.” He came forward and sliced through mercilessly and kept the Prince on his toes, fighting with all his might and was met with equal fervor and keenness as his lover didn’t make it easy. </p><p>“There we go!” Philippe laughed as they fought for dominance with ruthless swings that were met with resistance. His legs burnt as he felt the Chevalier backing him towards the lake and all it took was some quick thinking to slither underneath his sword and launch forward, to wrap around his torso and toss him to the grass where they both toppled, swords being tossed aside. Philippe straddled him and reached for his swords but Lorraine’s body was much larger and rolled them over with ease, fingers latching around his throat as they giggled.</p><p>“I win.” He gleamed.</p><p>“I’m not dead yet.” Philippe bucked his hips forward to meet the Chevalier’s bulge, distracting him for merely a moment, just enough to roll himself on top again, laughing as he reached for the sword to point at Lorraine’s throat. “But you are.” </p><p>“That isn’t fair. I doubt some Spaniard will rub up against me like that!” He protested as Philippe crawled back, maintaining the position of the sword as he pushed to his feet.</p><p>“With a face like that, don’t be so sure.” His eyes raked over the Chevalier’s bare chest as he laid back on his elbows, the bulge in his breeches coming to life. He chuckled before resting back down on the grass and Philippe put down the sword. The moment he looked away, letting his guard down, the Chevalier grabbed his own from nearby and pushed to his feet, managing to grab Philippe’s wrist and twist it behind his back as the sword hovered close to his neck from behind. “I killed you already!” </p><p>“My love,” His lips found Philippe’s ear, brushing over the soft skin of his neck. “You only brought me to life.” He pushed his hips forward to press against the Prince’s ass, earning a hum of delight that sent shivers down his body. </p><p>“So what? Do you plan to kill me now?” He rasped, his breaths shallow and sharp as he felt his lover’s lips caressing down his skin. The blonde let go of his wrist and slithered his own hand around his throat. </p><p>“Perhaps. Or you could beg for mercy.” The Chevalier’s wicked grin made Philippe realize. </p><p>“I see what you’re doing. I told you already. Later!” He chuckled, easily slithering around to wrap his arms around the Chevalier’s waist, placing soft kisses around his lips. </p><p>“But-” </p><p>“No buts.” </p><p>“Maybe one butt.” The sword was tossed on the ground for Lorriane to wrap his arms around Philippe and squeeze said butt. The Prince laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. </p><p>“Alright. I’ll cut you a deal.” He took the Chevalier’s hands and pressed kisses on them. “I will let you do whatever you want to me…” Lorraine’s eyes widened with a wicked grin. “If,” He interrupted the excitement, dragging out the suspense. “If you catch me!” Philippe bolted, running away as fast as his legs could carry. </p><p>“You little shit!” The Chevalier called before launching forward and running after him, feeling the rocky grounds of the gardens under his bare feet. </p><p>Philippe was fast, his size making it easier for him to run quickly around the grand fountain but the Chevalier caught up, eyeing him from across the water as they stopped. Philippe took a few steps to the left and so did the Chevalier, daring him to go further. </p><p>“What are you going to do now?” He yelled across the body of water and the Prince started looking around, considering his options. For a moment, neither moved, anticipating what the other would do but Philippe, in a split second, bolted back, towards the long road behind him that stretched out to more garden. “Fuck!” The Chevalier cussed as he ran after him, through the well-designed swirls of grasslands and flowers that bloomed in such summer days. </p><p>“Is that all you’ve got?” Philippe screamed as he hopped onto the grass, making a U-turn and bolting back towards the building. “My ass is waiting!” </p><p>“Well, if your legs would just give out, your ass might get what it wants!” Lorraine ran behind him before making a detour, going around and running as fast as his legs could carry, until they burned. Philippe turned to look behind but his eyes couldn’t find the Chevalier running after him, and as he looked around, he was nowhere in sight. </p><p>“Philippe!” Monsieur called for his lover, stopping as he reached the fountain once more. “Philippe, where are you?” He panted, eyeing across the water but still finding nothing. It was sudden and it caught Philippe by surprise but arms quickly snatched around him, pulling him closer from behind but the Prince jumped and shoved him back with a yelp, only to be dragged back with the body that fell into the fountain, along with him on top. </p><p>With screams, they dropped to the bottom as Philippe continued to struggle underwater, dragging them both up to meet the now cold air with a gasp before turning to the drenched Chevalier that started laughing.</p><p>“What the fuck!” Lorraine threw his head back, going to thread his fingers in his hair, prying the wet locks out of his face.</p><p>“You scared me!” </p><p>“You didn’t have to throw me in the fountain!” </p><p>“It was instinct!” Philippe pouted, his anger dissolving at his lover’s giggles. Lorraine swam closer to wrap his arms around him underwater. </p><p>“Well, now that I caught you, I believe I was promised something.” His lips met the Prince’s in a wet, sloppy kiss, their floating bodies mingling together and wrapping closer. Philippe chuckled against his lips and pulled back wiping away curls from his face. </p><p>“That’s not fair. I didn’t expect to be going for a swim in the fountain today.” He tried to push Lorraine off but his arms were too powerful. </p><p>“If we’re talking about fair, you didn’t win at swords either.” The Chevalier wrapped him tighter, going to nuzzle open-mouthed kisses all over his neck and chest, knowing what made Philippe tickle and laugh.</p><p>“Forgive me, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He innocently smiled as the Chevalier continued the tickling assault on his wet upper body. </p><p>“I know all about your little tricks, mignonette.” He raised his head, lips swollen red and claiming Monsieur’s before he cuffed his hands around his thighs as brought his legs around his waist.</p><p>“And I know all about yours!” Philippe pressed forward, the contact against his groin had the Chevalier mad with swelling lust. But the touch swiftly retreated when Philippe swam away, pushing Lorraine back with a foot before making his way around the fountain again but this time raising himself to his feet to run. The water reached his knee, slowing down his movements but the sight of it dripping down his bare chest and wet breeches clinging to his skin worsened the situation in the Chevalier’s breeches. He took a deep breath before sinking down, lying at the bottom of the fountain as Philippe rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. I told you, I know your tricks. I’m not coming to save you.” But nothing. Air bubbled to the surface. “Just get up, will you? I’m not falling for it.” Still nothing. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited but the wait got long. “Philippe, come out.” Monsieur swallowed as more air bubbled up. “Philippe!” He began to worry. “Come out, now!” </p><p>More air. And no Chevalier. Philippe ran towards the whirling figure underneath the surface, his hand going to wrap around his shoulder and pull him but as expected, Lorraine began to laugh as soon as Philippe brought him up, giggled muffled by coughs as he fought for air. </p><p>“I hate you!” The Prince scoffed. </p><p>“I love you too, mon cher.” He pecked his lips before sitting up. “But that’s what you get from denying my advances despite my victory.” Lorraine sat on the fountain floor and brought the Prince to his lap, cradling him across like a child. </p><p>“Well, I’m thinking of taking up nunnery and I must protect my virtue at all costs.” He grinned, batting his long, dark lashes as the Chevalier laughed, shaking his head. </p><p>“Your virtue went with our estrangement.” </p><p>“Actually-” </p><p>“Hush, now, details are insignificant.” The Chevalier admired Philippe’s laughter, his eyes shimmering under sunlight as he ran a hand through the wet brunette curls.</p><p>“Very well. But either way, if not my virtue, you did rob me of my innocence.” Philippe traced a finger down Lorraine’s lips, feeling the soft flesh under the pad of his thumb.</p><p>“Oh, did I? Were you an innocent little boy and the bad man snatched you away into his palace of wickedness?” Lorraine scrunched his nose and reached forward to rub it against Philippe’s tiny one. </p><p>“It was more like my knight in shining armor rescuing his Princess from the tower and slaying the big, bad dragon, but we can have it your way.” He dramatically spoke, watching the Chevalier’s eyes light in adoration.</p><p>“Was the big, bad dragon perhaps wearing a crown?” </p><p>“Perhaps.” Philippe’s features were bright with a grin. “And after you’d slain it, you carried me to your castle on your white horse and made love to me for seven days and seven nights straight.” </p><p>“That’s what I’m trying to do now but someone is shooting down my efforts!” He tickled Philippe’s sides and watched him squirm and giggle and fight off his hand. “But seven days and seven nights straight- I’m afraid you had me worn out by the first hour.” </p><p>“Ah, of course, forgive me. I must be thinking of someone else. You do not possess that sort of stamina.” Philippe tried to keep a straight face but lost it at the Chevalier’s dramatic gasp.</p><p>“Excusez-moi, Monsieur?” His jaw dropped. “Do not tempt me to bend you over the edge and have my way with you. I can show you stamina.” The Chevalier’s fingers lightly thread in Philippe’s hair, tugging and teasing, knowing how much the Prince enjoyed such grasps.</p><p>“Oh, that would be a tragedy.” He ran fingertips down the Chevalier’s neck and to his broad chest, tracing over the wet skin as cold air had begun to make him shiver. </p><p>“I didn’t expect seven days and seven nights to be the standard to which you measure my stamina, mignonette. Forgive me for letting you down all these years. Forgive me for not being worthy of a royal arse.” </p><p>“Oh, please. You’re the only one that does my royal arse justice. For that, the Princess accepts your hand in marriage.” Philippe holds out his dainty hand and the Chevalier takes it, placing a soft kiss on the knuckles. </p><p>“Well, since I have robbed you of your virtue and innocence, it’s only just that I wed you.”</p><p>“Precisely, my dear. And a royal arse deserves nothing less than a grand wedding. We shall have two hundred doves released in the royal chapel and have wine imported from the best wineries of Europe.” </p><p>“Sounds lovely.” The Chevalier smiled down at his lover, the arm that slithered around his back wrapping tighter around him as the other on his legs went to caress down his knee, to his ankle underwater. “And what gown will the Princess choose?” </p><p>“Oh, I shall have it made by the finest dressmakers of Paris, perhaps a soft cream with a beaded front and a grand, dramatic sleeve. It will cost a fortune but it’s no matter. We will spend ten times my annual income on it. It must be a wedding fit for royalty.” Philippe went on, an arm going to wrap around his lover’s waist as he adjusted himself on his lap. “And the bedding ceremony…” </p><p>“Seven nights and seven days. Forget ever sitting again once I’m done with you.” Lorraine’s lips claimed Philippe’s, his tongue pressing against his deliciously. </p><p>“You say such wicked things.” Though he hid it well, the Chevalier noticed the tint of rosiness on Philippe’s sharp cheeks. “You  roguish, filthy man.” </p><p>“Such a man isn’t deserving of an angel like his beautiful Princess, you are correct.” </p><p>“But the Princess loves him anyway because he is kind to her.” He reached for his lips. “And loving.” He placed a kiss on each corner. “And satisfies her royal arse like no one else can.” Philippe used his thumb on the Chevalier’s chin to open his mouth and kiss him deep and long, leaving the blonde winded, gasping for air. </p><p>“You know, I think I should carry you to our bed and consummate our engagement.”</p><p>“Do you just want to go inside because you’re freezing in here?” </p><p>“Quite right.” Lorraine nodded and Philippe laughed, kissing him one last time before going to get up but the Chevalier cuffed him closer, restricting his movements. “Ah! I shall carry you.” He maneuvered his legs from underneath Philippe and raised himself to his feet with the Prince stretched across his arms, as he held onto him, giggling. </p><p>“I hate how light I am, you can carry me like a sack of flour.” Philippe pouted. </p><p>“Hush now, you love it.” The Chevalier snapped the fingers that were slithered underneath Philippe’s knees, getting the servant’s attention as he brought Monsieur into the bed chambers. “Dressing gowns and something to dry up with.” He commanded and the servant boy scurried off. “His Highness would also like a bath,” Lorraine spoke to the other servant as he put Philippe down and adjusted the hair that had stuck to his skin. </p><p>“You’re planning on seducing me in a bath now?” He reached for a kiss.</p><p>“I haven’t the slightest intention.” Lorraine kissed back. “Once these are off,” He pulled him closer by grabbing his soaked breeches. “You’ll be the one seducing me.” An innocent grin greeted his face.</p><p>“Was I not an angel like two minutes ago?” Philippe chuckled. </p><p>“So was Lucifer, my dear.” He took the large cloth from the servant and wrapped it around Philippe who snuggled closer into it with a shake of the head before Lorraine took his own and did the same. “Let's get these off, shall we?” He began to unbutton his breeches and left him to pull them down before going to unbutton his own. </p><p>“A crown!” Philippe suddenly exclaimed out of the blue, earning a confused look from the Chevalier. “I want a crown.” </p><p>“And you shall have it.” He smiled. “And the finest gemstones in the land. You will be drenched in jewels, mon trésor.” </p><p>“I wish to keep them on when we consummate our marriage.” Once they were both naked and wrapped in the sheet, the Chevalier sat back on the chaise and Philippe followed. </p><p>“For the first round and then I get to undress you.” The Chevalier picked up the book tossed aside earlier and handed it back to Philippe. “Read to me while we wait.” The Prince rested back and spread his legs for the Chevalier to get between them and recline back onto his chest. Philippe helped hold his hair out of the way as he laid down and took the book from him. </p><p>“Alright.” Philippe cleared his throat and began reading.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UwU </p><p>aren't they adorable?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>